


Beyond Myth

by EllieDoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Slower for some than others, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieDoll/pseuds/EllieDoll
Summary: Where the friendships of Kings fail. In a world where the final stronghold against a dark tide finally crumbles and falls. Where magic lies at the center of each machination. How do strangers and captives see past the schemes of enemies and discover who can be trusted?





	Beyond Myth

**I**

 

It hadn’t taken Prince Lotor too long in his still very young life to decide that he very much preferred playing in the villas his father acquired during conquests, then in the castles back home. While he rarely got very much attention either way, King Zarkon’s castles were often dim and dreary with overbearing tapestries and banners of purples, reds, and black. There weren’t many places to play and the colors and atmosphere became oppressive easily after a while, and made his eyes hurt.

Out here, far away from home, the castles and villas were designed in so many different ways, a lot of them even allowing the light of the sun to shine in. The open courtyards were alive with color and offered many nooks for him to hide from his tutors in.

In some places he would discover great mazes made entirely of plants, giant founts of irrigated waters, and even dim, hidden places where he would run among glowing lantern orbs resting along the ground paths and suspended in the air. He found ways to enjoy all of them on his own. He always hoped that his father wouldn’t change any of them once he was satisfied with the empire he’d built and was no longer occupied making war, but of course Zarkon loved to leave his mark.

Zarkon was the King, as his mother said, and so he needed to ensure his subjects knew under whose rule they lived. Nobody should forget. The colors of the empire were a symbol of Galra supremacy, as all monuments and castles dedicated to the reign of Zarkon must be. Daibazaal did not build its castles to the whims of its children.

 _When I’m big_ , Lotor had thought. _I will build many castles and villas of my own and they will all be built to make me happy_.

His castles would be well lit with lots of open space, there would be special places only he would know about, many colors, and no gloomy, enclosed, boring old compounds. He would have huge gardens full of hiding places. He’d have fountains and sweet, old smelling libraries. He’d often spent lonely hours imagining all the things he’d have when he built his own palaces.

The lands of the Olkari had the boy spell bound. He’d never had quite a fun time hiding from his tutors than he had on this planet. It was like the trees here laughed with him and shielded him from peering eyes. He jumped from branch to branch without a stumble. Yes the gardens and orchards here were by far his favorite. He wished he could stay up in the canopies forever. The desire hit him hard in the chest and he paused. The vines seemed to be brushing his cheeks and the small points of his ears with affection.

He stopped. Arrested by a new sound. Laughter. There were other children laughing nearby. Heart pounding, he clambered along to get a good look. How often did he interact with other kids outside of regular training? He could see a branch that extended outward to give him a fair vantage point beyond the garden’s borders and he wrapped his small limbs around it and shimmied outward as far as he could.

There were local children standing in some kind of formation, squealing and jumping in delight at something in the center of the circle they had made up together. A game? Almost instantly, as if sensing eyes on them, a few heads turned and met his gaze. He could feel his face color, being caught spying. After a long, frightening moment, a little girl smiled tentatively and waved her hand at him and he… very slowly and shyly smiled and did the same.

“There!” A disgruntled voice chose now to sound below. He’d been caught, and so startled by the sudden outburst that he might have slipped and tumbled all the way down from the tree tops if he hadn’t accidentally gotten his legs all tangled in the vines and branches. A large purple hand seized his upper arm and the harsh reprimands soon followed. The children had scattered. A stiff whip sliced through the vegetation he had gotten all caught up in and he was unable to stop himself from crying out.

“Don’t do that! It’s not-!”

“Prince Lotor, you have not yet learned your place. His Majesty will-”

“I’m sorry! Please do not tell my father!” His tutor boxed his ears for the interruption and the small boy scowled at the floor.

“ _His Majesty_. Is most dissatisfied with the disciplinary results of your education. He has decided that you are to be moved into the next phase of your training. Perhaps your new instructors will be able to get your head out of the clouds.” It was no surprise that he would be getting new tutors. It happened so often that he was accustomed to inconsistent fixtures in his life. But something in this made him frown. The next phase had always been reserved for the older boys.

“Wh-?”

“Enough! Your behavior today also can not go unaddressed. Come.”

....

 

Zarkon’s words bellowed in the assembled court, thunderous and compelling. But Lotor only stared at his bandaged hands and fought back a sniffle, tuning everything else out. Last time he’d been caught crying he’d been punished. And he did not want his mother to see him cry. His legs hung high off the ground and he felt stiff from the confines of the uniform he’d been pushed into.

His father always did this once he’d taken a new place. He would spend days acclimatizing and organizing his outposts before finally addressing the people.

Taking the briefest moment to look at the attendees in the assembly, he caught the nervous gaze of a finely dressed Olkari child, clutching the robes of her father. He recognized her as one of the children who’d seen him in the gardens. Tentatively she attempted to smile at him. With a sharp twist in his chest, he turned away sharply, keeping his somber gaze on the floor in front of him. He missed the slow disappointment that filled her eyes. The small prince instead tried to summon his castles into his mind, but somehow he couldn’t imagine away the ugly dark banners hanging from the walls. Their shadows seemed to trail down, dark and so long… just like the wake his father left where ever he passed.

....

 

Oh how trips into the country and cities beyond the capital excited all walks of the young aristocracy in the kingdom of Altea. Princess Allura and her favored companions certainly enjoyed their recreational outings together immensely. So long as they did not stray from the safety of their protectors and deported themselves with grace, they had the freedom to do almost anything.

“What say we pay a visit to Caliwaith?” Hunk proposed enthusiastically from his seat as they debated on their current adventure. “I’ve heard the hill folk are having their annual festivities and their wine and cheese tastings are finer than any you’ll find elsewhere in the kingdom.” He spoke of the experience with dreamy exuberance. Allura didn’t much care where they went today so long as she could enjoy the freedom and company of another outing with her little group.

“The last time we engaged in wine related activities, Lance and Katie became a little bit of a handful.” The soldier in charge of their safety, Takashi Shirogane of the King’s Guard, reminded them of the incident with a reluctant and good natured smile. The lot knew better than to cross him by now, but still they were grateful to have him. For one thing he wasn’t some stern old man that glared at them for bawdy jokes or swearing in the presence of the ladies, nor spoiled the fun with irritating restrictions. He wasn’t terribly older than them in fact. He was also flexible with chosen activities so in this case they were willing to cut him some slack. After all, his concerns were valid from what he went through to aid and cover for them on that occasion.

The two friends in question had the grace to blush awkwardly at the mention of their... misadventure. Katie tugged on her sandy brown hair and huffed.

“Did we not agree to never talk about that again?”

“Pidge, please.” Hunk interjected. He and Lance both often addressed her by an informal childhood name that stuck. “Shiro is only making a point. It's no big deal that you two turn into deviant goblins when you- _ow alright, alright_ _owww_.” Hunk rubbed his arm, surprised at all the strength in Katie’s tiny arms. Lance pouted at him unhappily before going back to staring at nothing, arms folded tightly. But when Allura smiled placatingly and lightly patted his arm his mood heightened back up almost instantly.

“Shiro, what sort of trips would you take during your own free time I wonder?” the princess then inclined her head with a hand on her chin smiling up at him. He blinked as if surprised to be asked. He never did seem to get used to being addressed informally by the crown princess.

“Well Princess… I never _do_ get much free time, not many officers in my station do.”

“But if you did?” She prompted encouragingly.

“I’m not sure. There is a certain amount of relaxation that I get out of the simple, head clearing activity of spending my time training...” He began, now fidgeting since everyone seemed to be so intently curious now, just staring up at him. Except for Lance who seemed to be enjoying the scenery as they passed. “But the White Falls are a legendary landmark of Altea. They say climbing the slopes against the flowing of the water blesses a worthy warrior with unmatched valor and fortitude.” He seemed tentative to speak too much.

“Not that you need very much help with that.” Katie commented, in a better humor now. Shiro rubbed his neck bashfully in response.

Allura beamed. “Well that is a long way off, but perhaps someday we could all go together.”

“Yeah totally. For moral support though. I am not overly fond of heights.” Hunk murmured.

“I got it!” Lance finally spoke up. The small troop gave him a look after the start he gave them but he paid no attention. “The Merinora Stone Lakes are nearby, we could all go swimming and enjoy the shade!” He leaned back against the seats. “...And hey, I can find an _especially_ rare and shiny stone for _you_ , princess.” Allura’s brows creased when he switched to the flirtatious tone he sometimes used with her, and she gave an awkward laugh.

“Aha... Well anyway, I don’t know that we have the proper attire for swimming, Lance.” She pointed out.

“Fair point.” Hunk agreed. “We really do need to start being prepared for anything on our outings. A picnic by the lake sounds like it would’ve been a great time.”

“You men have it so much easier than us.” Pidge remarked. “If I just shrugged and stripped down to my underthings for a spontaneous swim I’d never hear the end of it.” Beside her, Lance huffed and groaned.

“We’re burning daylight.” He complained impatiently. “Where would _you_ go, Pidge?”

“Well actually, I’d prefer something more urban. Maybe sightseeing in Orncaster, they have the greatest library in the kingdom and some of the most brilliant minds and builders set up shop there.” She began to kick out her legs and her eyes shined just a bit brighter. Lance lifted a thin eyebrow.

“Do you do anything aside from reading?” He asked with a dry smile.

“Do you do anything aside from parties and skirt chasing?” She returned.

“Oh come on, that’s like saying all the Great Groggery did was fight battles!” He protested.

“Exactly.”

Shiro began to laugh without meaning to at their antics. Hunk rolled his eyes in the meantime and exchanged a look with Allura who smiled fondly back at him. After a momentary pause, Shiro turned.

“Keith, is everything alright up there?” He called out.

“Um, yes sir. It’s all clear.”

At his colleague and close friend’s reply from atop his perch in front of their coach, Shiro made a somewhat fond and forbearing face. “Very excellent work but I was actually wondering if you were ready to switch lookout shifts yet. You’re awfully quiet today.” The morning was peaceful, the breeze just right and everyone was in such a good humor that Shiro didn’t want Keith to miss a chance at having some good fun with the group while they were out. It was good to see him lighting up around people.

“Yes. Come sit with us.” Hunk said in a flat demanding tone stomping his feet one at a time as if he were marching. He always was the most welcoming of the group. The others grinned and looked over at them. The young man then looked over his shoulder at Shiro. He seemed to switch out of his focused, military mood for a moment.

“Um. Don’t worry about me. I don’t think we’re far along enough yet to switch. Hasn’t been very long.” He answered.

“Keith has been too good to sit in a coach with the rest of us ever since he left courtly life to join the King’s Guard.” Lance interjected arrogantly, making Shiro groan quietly. Not this again. The two had squired for Lord Iverson and Keith’s recent acceptance into the guard had struck a sour note with Lance that he was terrible at hiding. Allura didn’t presume to know the particulars but there always had been something of, what Lance seemed to see as, a rivalry between the two of them. Keith’s eyes took the briefest note of offense before he closed off again and faced ahead. Hunk brought a hand to his forehead. Pidge punched Lance in the arm and he gave a surprised exclamation at the force.

_“Hey! What was **that** for?”_

“Goddesses Lance, it’s a great day, we’re out to have a good time here.“ Hunk sighed.

“Keith’s skill has been well known in the capital for years now. I’m sure he simply acts in the best interests of the kingdom.” The princess offered diplomatically trying to keep the mood light. She smiled at Keith who scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, a similar gesture to the one Shiro often used. This combined with all the dirty looks from the others, however, only seemed to send Lance into a sulk.

“Well.” Shiro gathered their attention with the well placed tone he usually used. “If we still have no clear destination in mind, I say we allow our princess to decide on our trip.” Allura blinked at him and he nodded back encouragingly. She cleared her throat and placed her hands into her lap thoughtfully, straightening. It didn’t take very long to go over the options in her head before she smiled.

“I would love to go the library with you, Pidge.”

The other girl grunted in triumph, sparkles in her eyes. “I win, losers!” She hopped over to plop herself beside Allura smugly, a blur of green skirts. Very unladylike, very enthusiastic.

“I guess that’s that then.” Shiro grinned down at them. “Orncaster.”

“Sure.”

“Fine, fine. Learning it is!”

….

 

“Lance… if you’re bored you don’t have to be here specifically you know. We are in a city. You’ve got tons of options.” Katie frowned at the boy fidgeting around the shelves. He made an attempt at a casual sound as he held a book in front of his face. She sighed at his transparent attempts to get the princess’s attention. Allura was engrossed in a certain literature series, excited that she’d found the next volume of this newer rendition, unresponsive to the fact that Lance had grabbed the first volume of the same epic and was trying to focus on it. No use. Classic literature from the ages was never quite Lance’s thing.

They had seen all sorts of sights the city had to offer, Hunk had wandered off with Keith and Shiro had remained with the group. Lance claimed he had wanted to stay and “keep the ladies company”. But it didn’t seem to Allura like he was very entertained.

She really wished he wouldn’t. His feelings for her had been rather hopeless for a long time, but among her suitors she needed to choose powerful allies that would serve to expand Altea’s power. Either way, even if she'd wanted to marry him, it was not as though she particularly chose based on her own desire.

Prince Bokar was not at all pleasant, and Lance was at least somebody familiar whom she could trust. Yet Bokar brought with him the Senak Alliance. Avok was also an utter barbarian and simply not worth the Pollux Alliance as far as she was concerned but Alfor still had to reluctantly consider him as a contender. She’d conferred with her father and he was willing to allow her to choose between the three. Allura truly didn’t have any desire to hurt Lance, but wealthy as his family was in Altea, she knew where the political priorities persisted. She at least had plenty of time to choose for now.

Pidge stood up to peer over Lance’s shoulder with a frown. “The Xithad? That’s an ancient Galra tale isn’t it? Who knew that they were ever into epics full of poetry and romance.” Allura flushed, peering over the pages of the copy in her hands with a frown.

“It’s far more than poetry and romance, it’s full of war and politics and intrigue and-”

“Heaving bosoms and throbbing zols?” Pidge smirked, Allura colored and covered her face with a squeak. Lance began to narrow his eyes hard and flip the pages as if studying something from another world.

“Wait a minute. There’s _sex_ in this??? I can barely make out a word!”

“The point is!” Pidge nearly knocked him into the table with her hands on the top of his head. “Nobody on average really remembers much aside from the catastrophic results of the protagonists actions that come back around to bite him in the ass once he finally found perfect happiness. Pretty much a doomed romance tale.”

“A leader’s choices are rarely ever easy.” Allura grasped the open pages closer, careful to mind the pages. It was a borrowed copy after all. “That is part of what makes it such a tragedy. At the very least they were reunited in death.”

“I don’t know. It does kind of sound rather hopeless and depressing.” Shiro’s voice interjected as he sat down.

“Perhaps... “ Allura conceded. “No story is perfect but… there can be beauty in tragedy for some. Then again, I suppose I am rather attached.” She pressed the pages to her chest absently.

Pidge shrugged. “Makes sense to me.” Lance scratched the top of his head.

“Man… you guys make this sound way more interesting than it looks on paper.” At this Pidge scoffed and reached up to ruffle the young man’s hair.

“Maybe one day they will make it into a theatre piece and then you can appreciate it better.”

“Pidge! Some of us put a lot of effort into our look in the mornings.” He protested the handling.

“I fixed it. It’s better now.”

Allura couldn’t help but laugh at the sour pout on his face.

“Shiro!” Keith voice sounded, startling everyone as he walked through the entrance, with Hunk and a few of the other guards on his tail.

“Didn’t anybody ever tell you not to yell in a library?” Lance frowned unhappily. He’d just started to enjoy himself here. Shiro took note of Keith’s expression and frowned, getting back to his feet. People were darting glances their way nervously.

“Keith, what’s wrong?” The concern edged his voice noticeably as he hurried over to meet his fellow King’s guard half way. Keith began speaking quickly in a low voice and handing over what looked like a rolled up dispatch as Hunk looked over at the seated troop nervously. Shiro’s face began to darken as he looked over what was written, before he curtly rolled it up and pushed it into his tunic. He clapped Keith on the shoulder and lingered. The two shared meaningful nods before they turned their attention away. Shiro was striding up to them.

Allura stared at him, unused to the level of hardness he displayed.

“Everybody get up and make ready to leave. We’re heading back for the capital. Now.” All of their voices raised in question at once and he held up a hand. “Not here. We can discuss it on the way back.”

“But we just got here. We’ve only been present for half a day! I was planning on asking the princess to dance in the-” Lance blinked when his protests were cut off.

“Apologies, my lord, but we don’t have much time. It appears, that the Galra empire has been closing in on our borders once again and the King wants his daughter within the capital city where it’s safest for her to be. Please your highness.” It was rare for Shiro to suddenly become completely curt and distant like this. He reached for the princess's hand helping her to her feet. They all exchanged looks, getting up to join them.

“Understandable. But this isn’t the first time they’ve attempted conquests on Altea, and we’ve always beaten them back for years. Right?” Katie’s dad told her so many stories of the Galra armies closing in like locusts from kingdom to kingdom. Altea was known as the greatest stronghold on the continents. So then why did everyone seem so nervous? Allura seemed somewhere far away and did not dain to respond.

“Yes.” Keith admitted. “But the kingdom of Altea hasn’t remained a stronghold all this time by taking those kind of chances.”

“It all comes with the whole ‘being best friends with the crowned princess’ territory.” Hunk fell into step with the group, directing a grin at the princess in question. “Allura? Are you feeling alright?” He asked, noticing how tense she suddenly appeared. She whipped her head about to face him, brought out of her thoughts.

“Oh! Yes.” She made it a point to smile and nod graciously. “Thank you, Hunk. I’ll be alright.” She looked pale, he didn't seem very convinced but he did not push.

“Not to worry, princess. I will not be letting any nasty old Galra get their hands on you. Just count on me.” Lance puffed his chest up beside her and she sighed.

Pidge rolled her eyes and groaned. “So which one of us will be defending Lance’s virtue, in case of full on galra invasions reaching the capital? Just so we have a plan ready.” Katie scoffed, making Lance choke.

“Bold of you to assume Lance would be of any special value to an invading Galra force.” Keith added in. Both Hunk and Pidge howled. Lance was less than amused.

“Everyone, please focus on the task.” Shiro urged, flanking them with his men. “We need to make it back before dark.” They were led out of Orncaster without so much as a glance toward curious locals. 

" _Long live the princess!_ " the small voice of a child could be heard distantly and Allura paused. What an odd thing to say. But it was only a child. There was no reason to suddenly feel as though she was about to be tossed into a role she was yet unprepared for. So why were her palms sweating? 

"Princess." Shiro prompted.

"Yes. Sorry." She disappeared into the coach.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is the first vld fic I am going to post. It has been a very long time and I hope you all shall be gentle and honest with me. The pairings will be pretty straight forward and if you don’t like welp, don’t read XD. I am also a poor fandom creature that gets life and the will to live from validation so please leave kudos and comment dear friends. :) <3 Ciao!


End file.
